Talk:The Hocotate Ship
This ia juat a assumption but I believe the ship was made in 2968(AD) because look when it launches of it produses a lot of Carbon Dioxide and it makes a lot of noises Yoshi March 20 2007 In Super Mario Galaxy, a ship resembling both the Dolphin and the Ship is seen. It is longer, slender, and looks well made (more so then then olimars ships) it is red and white, and has 2 seats, nearly identicle to the ones on the Ship. Should I include this is the Ship article? Ufourtunatlry, I can't take in-game screenshots.. Or wait, I may be able to. If I can, it would be very crappy. :From what I saw on a trailer, that's the S.S.Dolphin, though of course, there could be both. I'll be able to take a picture when I get Super Mario Galaxy (hopefully Wednesday) and get that far in the game. I got Super Mario Galaxy, it does strikingly resemble a mixture between the first and second Pikmin Ships. Me just in 00:00, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Should we include it in the article? If so, which one? Both? Also, how do you make a sig >.>? :Do you think you could add accurate information to both pages, then, Me just in? And I'll get the pictures when I can. :To sign a post, put '~~~~' after it, which will append a default sig plus date and time. Use 3 for no date/time and 5 for only the date/time ('~~~' and '~~~~~'). You can create your own custom sig by creating and editing User:your username/sig (add '/sig' to the URL at your userpage then edit to create it), then ticking 'Raw signatures' in your preferences, then putting in the box above. Adding the information now, (I laughed at the links being "both" and "pages" could just be because its 11:31 p.m./23:31 right now). 04:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it really wasn't funny... If you look cloosly when you firstland on yhe planit in pikmin2 you can see what looks like an angel on the side of the ship thus its real name my be the ss.angel. I have super mario galaxy it's incredibly fun. I totally recamend it. Yes I have seen the s.s. dolphin there. but it does look diferent.--Thomas 00:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Err... That got really close to an ad. Please don't post about other games here. I think the ship in Super Mario Galaxy is actually just The Ship, seeing as it doesn't have all those attachments. And I read somewhere that it is the S.S. Angel, so I call it that in my story in the General Forum. And about Super Mario Galaxy, yes, it's incredibly fun, but that was way to close to an ad, Rednosedpikmin.Pikdude 23:22, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I think it does look more like The Ship, but I've never seen a completed version of the S.S.Dolphin to compare colours. Maybe it should be removed from that other article, but I'll leave it to someone with Pikmin 1. ::Coincidentally, my friend got this game for christmas and showed it to me (she kept dieing, then I tried and suceeded without a loss. I think I've been gaming too much in the holidays). The S.S. Dolphin has a ochre-brown colour and has all the extra instruments whirling and flying around, but it does display the 4th stabalizer. However, the Dolphin comes out so minor that it shouldn't be mentioned. I'll change it.-- In the end of Pikmin it shows a completed S.S. Dolphin. The one in Super Mario Galaxy isn't even close to it.Pikdude 03:25, 3 January 2008 (UTC) The ship in Galaxy has very minor resemblances to Olimar's. It is the same color. That's it. I think the image on the page is a Beta image as well, because the one in the game has no windows. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but it's not the same ship. No, it has the double windows in the final game. It was the same ship. :Really? I still think they're different-looking... Gold Can we get a picture of the "Golden Model"? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:45, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :If spoiler-warned, yes. I'm not taking it, however. Quality would be revolting.-- 13:26, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :There's a picture of the gold Research Pod on the Louie page (why there I don't know), but we could use a picture of the whole ship. look what i found!!! http://images.wikia.com/pikmin/images/4/4a/Ship_emblem.jpg its the ships logo as seen in brawl and, from a distance, Pikmin 2!! should it go in the article? :Yeah, the image was added to the article. Thanks for uploading the picture. i found something else The ship in galaxy has a dent, pikmin 1 reference anyone! :...No. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ...Meteor.Thegloober216 14:52, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :It could be a Pikmin 2 refrence when they hit the branch... Don't add it either way... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. guess wat i found something out its not the ship its The S.H.I.P. im not going to say wat it means you will all have to find out yourselves (Ysyty 00:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC)) ysyty,outYsyty 00:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) IMPOSSIBLE! If S.H.I.P. did mean something, then how come this wiki doesn't say so...exactly.-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 Then don't keep it a secret. Write it in the article! Possible names for The Ship *The Hunter *S.S. Hunter *S.S. Treasure *S.S. Shark (lol) How do you like my ideas?Falcoz 19:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :THAT SPECULATION DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE! I'm not sure that was even speculation. Sounded moar like just cool names for it.User:Masta pikminFear da blue pikmin!!!! 23:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :In my mind it was ::Speculation, indeed, but, there is no need for such language. I thought it was the S.S. Angel; anyways, it will undoubtedly be revealed to us later. Until then, confine speculation to a forum. 12:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) No, not really, it wasn't speculation. I was just coming up with cool names for it.Falcoz 20:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, wise little IP, ::... :::O_O ::::O_o?-- :::::o_O ::::::O_o!-- :::::::Ah, how humanity has progressed.-- Lol, my mistake, was logged out when I made the IP post. Thanks Crys. We've progressed so far: Quote: Ten thousand years of civilization, and all you humans manage to come up with are 7 so-called wonders. End Quote.Pikdude 19:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Lol fail. ::Look at the Middle East...saying we haven't progressed. My people have invented the power to wipe out entire cities!-- :::Lolol fail ::::Anthrax is not the answer! That is not an improvement. That is not a good thing.Pikdude 22:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::@pikdude, I know what your quote comes from, But what does Anthrax mean'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Middle East: Home of Iraq, Saddaam Hussein- King of Anthrax. We did find some nuclear warheads there, people, so stop dissing George Bush (if you do diss him).Pikdude 00:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Like Obama? Gosh, I didn't know this country had enough retards for him to win elections.R to the P to the Wyb. :Did you not see my deliberate move to make this page shorter? And yes, this country has enough retards, and the non-retards were lied to and manipulated.Pikdude 23:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC)